The Scholarship
by jesusfreak267
Summary: Troy gets a scholarship, but Gabi starts to realize what the real world will bring. Rated T for safety. Story probably will change subjects throughout chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! OK, so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do for this Troyella!! So here it is…**

'Gabi!' Said Troy, beaming.

'Hey!!'

'You'll never believe what happened!'

'OK. Try me.'

'Well, I just got a basketball scholarship!!!!!!!!!'

'NO WAY!' Gabi looked shocked.

'Isn't it GREAT! So you know what I'm thinking?'

'That we're sitting in the library and that old guy over there is really starting to creep me out?' Said Gabi, glancing over at the weird guy.

'Well, that too… I guess. Anyways, we should go get the guys, and go out for a pizza or something.' Troy said happily.

'Or…' Said Gabi.

'Hm?' Asked Troy, waiting for her opinion.

'Yeah, never mind, pizza sounds great, you wanna come over after and watch a movie?'

'Sure thing.' Said Troy, and with a smile he walked away.

----

Gabriella's POV

----

Oh man… the guys? That's like, Chad, Zeke, ugh, the whole basketball team! Maybe Chad will bring Taylor, and Zeke might bring… ugh Sharpay… Hopefully Zeke won't bring her.

Hmmm… I wish it was just a romantic dinner to celebrate with Troy and I, not everyone.

He'll never change his mind though…

----

Troy's POV

----

Was it smart to invite the entire team?

Where is Chad?

Why am I asking so many questions?!

Ugh, ok, stop, Troy, stop.

Ok… I don't know if Gabi will be very happy with me inviting the whole team… What if Zeke invites Sharpay? Oooh… that would be bad, she'd probably try to hit on me or something… again.

Wow, maybe that was a dumb move. Maybe I'll just invite Chad and Taylor, my best friend and Gabi's best friend, yeah she won't be mad about that…

After all, we're gonna watch movies after!

Yeah… it'll work out ok.

----

At The Pizza Place

----

'Hey!' They all greeted each other.

'So, what kind of pizza?'

'CHEESE!' Said Gabi and Taylor.

'Cheese it is, I suppose' Said Chad.

'Let's put the order in, then!' Said Troy, laughing

The pizza place was dimly lit, and there weren't many people there. Talk about low business. It was overpriced…

After Troy finished gloating about his scholarship, the pizza finally came, and they all dug in.

But Gabi was suddenly really depressed.

'Gabi, can I talk to you… alone?' Asked Taylor.

'Hm? Yeah, ok..' Gabi got up and followed Taylor to the restrooms.

'Gabi, what's wrong? You got really quiet all of a sudden, right after Troy gloated about his scholarship…'

'I'm just… never mind.' Said Gabi quietly. She strolled over to the mirror, the reflection of the bathroom showed the whole bathroom, it was a large mirror, the tanned tile on the walls, the black stalls, how fresh it looked, it looked so new…

But there was the reflection of Gabi, she looked tired and sad, and she wondered how Troy must have been feeling when he saw her like this.

'Gabi. Tell me. What's wrong?'

Gabi continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror, and she thought about how long it must've taken to detail the tiles on the walls…

'Nothing.' She murmered.

'Gabi! You're my best friend. I have to know!'

'FINE! Taylor, you CAN'T tell Troy, OK? I'm going to tell him later at my house.'

'OK.'

'It's just, Troy got a scholarship, as you know, and he's going to be going away for college, and I never thought about it before, but we could be on the other side of the states from each other! I can't handle it, Taylor, he's going to be so far away! Who knows what he will do…'

'GABI! He would NEVER cheat on you!'

'But the other side of the states is a long way. I wouldn't find out. And what if something happened to him, I mean, I wouldn't be able to like go and comfort him or be right there if he died. Taylor, I'm going to miss him so much!'

Gabi ran over to Taylor and hugged her, crying.

'Gabi, don't worry. But I really think you should tell Troy.'

'I will…' Gabi said, 'but I don't know how he will take it.'

**Hey, again people! OK so this is the first cliffy for my new awesome story… well, I think it's awesome. Anyways, review review review! Thanks **

**Luvvies**

**-Carly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Enjoy:D**

After bidding fair well to everyone, Troy and Gabi headed for Gabi's house…

----

Gabi's POV

----

Hmm… I wonder what to say? I mean I can't just say, Troy don't take the scholarship. That would be mean. But, like… this is hard.

There is nothing wrong with having a scholarship… just the things that could happen is what IS wrong.

Hmmm…

----

'Gabi! GABI!' Said Troy

'huh, what? HMM?!' Gabi said, surprised, she was so lost in thought that it startled her that Troy was saying her name, she forgot where she was and that Troy was there, even though they were holding hands.

'Are you OK? You've seemed so… distant the whole way to your house! You still up for watching movies?'

'Yeah, Yeah, I'm OK. I'm up for the movies still, I was just thinking about… well, never mind. Anyways, my parents are only out of town for this weekend so let's go!' Gabi replied, half-smiling.

So they kept walking. When they reached Gabi's house, they went inside and Gabi went upstairs.

----

Gabi's POV

----

I need to change, I'm SO uncomfortable… hmm.. Sweats? Tank top? Yeah, that'll work… and a ponytail…

What the heck am I gonna say?!

----

Troy was waiting patiently for Gabi in the living room. He wondered if he should go see what was taking so long. He decided not to, and to make some popcorn instead.

----

Troy's POV

----

Rip the package open… Take out the popcorn… Put it in the microwave, set it to 3:30, and hit start.

I hope Gabi comes down soon. This is kind of eerie, all alone.

----

As Gabi came downstairs, she was calling for Troy.

'What's up?' Said Troy.

'Oh, there you are! I didn't know where you went.'

'Oh, (Troy laughed) I was making popcorn!'

Gabi laughed.

They decided to watch romantic comedies, and just romantic movies.

Gabi went to get up, but Troy pulled her back down, then hit pause on the movie.

'Ok. Spill. What's wrong?' Said Troy.

'What do you mean? I was just going to get some drinks…'

'No, Gabi, since pizza, you've been really quiet.'

_Crap, now I have to tell him!!!! _Thought Gabi.

'Well, it's just…'

The phone rang. Gabi picked it up, 'hello?'

'GABI!' It was her mom, 'How's it going? Not throwing any parties are you?'

'No, mom.' She rolled her eyes and Troy laughed.

'Who was that?' Her mom asked.

'Oh, it was Troy. He is here.'

'Anyone else there?'

'No…'

'Gabi.'

'MOM! I'll be fine, he's not like that, don't worry!'

'Ok, well I have to go! See you when I get home!'

'Bye, mom.'

Gabi hung up the phone.

'OK, continue.' Said Troy, looking concentrated.

'Alright, well it's just that you got the scholarship, and, like…'

Troy looked cautious. He looked as though Gabi was going to tell him not to take the scholarship, and he was expecting it.

'Troy! Don't look at me like that!' Said Gabi, feeling suddenly really upset, how could she be so stupid as to actually think that Troy would do something bad?

'Anyways' Gabi continued when Troy changed his expression, 'You got the scholarship, and we could be like the whole world away from each other and it's so sad and I'm going to miss you!'

After Gabi's sob story, and a few moments of her crying and comfort from Troy, they just looked at each other.

'I wouldn't do anything bad, Gabi, you know that.' Troy said calmly.

Why were his expressions always so hidden? Gabi could never tell what he was feeling.

'I know, but what if something bad happened and…'

'I would call you every day, and I would text you all the time, and if you don't get a call or a message of any kind, that's when you know to worry, ok?' Troy half-smiled.

Gabi gave in, he had the cutest smile…

'Ok.' Gabi smiled, and forced a giggle. She still didn't feel to sure about it.

----

Troy's POV

----

Wow, I had no idea she felt so strongly about this… Maybe I shouldn't take the scholarship.

No, dad would kill me. Agh, I don't know what to do. I feel so bad… maybe if I just lean in, we can kiss, and she'll forget all about it.

----

Troy began to lean in, and he brushed the hair out of Gabi's face.

He wanted to kiss her, but Gabi wasn't feeling very romantic at the moment.

She leaned in too, though. Their lips touched. Gabi was going to pull away, but Troy wanted more.

She felt locked in place, like some statue that would only come back to life again after the kiss ended.

But she kept kissing, his lips were so soft, and she felt safe when she was near him. He really was a good guy.

Her mouth felt like jelly when they had their first kiss, but she soon grew used to controlling them to not be uncontrollable.

The kiss ended, and they stared into each others eyes.

Gabi could just absorb in them forever, she could just melt into them, just like chocolate melts if you put it in the microwave.

Eventually the stare broke, and Gabi realized that it was all so that Troy would make her stop thinking about College.

----

Gabi's POV

----

He just improvised that whole thing?! THE WHOLE THING? Oh… but his eyes, his deep luscious blue eyes. NO. Stay on topic, Gabi.

Now I'll be restless. I'll be so sad if he goes far away…

No, Gabi, just watch the movie, make it seem normal..

----

Troy smiled at Gabi, then hit play on the remote, the movie resumed, and Troy let his eyes slip towards the TV.

But, it wasn't the same for Gabi, she was sad. She couldn't handle it.

She just stared at Troy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

How could he just act like he doesn't care at all?

**Heyy again ppl!!!! This is a cliffy hahahah. Anyways… Hope you enjoy the story so far (I won't write the next one for a little while P I need reviews)**


End file.
